L'impromptue du cabinet
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Quand la grand-mère de Mike débarque au cabinet, cela pourrait bien être la fin de sa dignité. Et Harvey n'aurait pas pu être plus ravi.


**Note d'auteur.**

Bonsoir? Je fais mon entrée dans ce fandom, et j'espère ne pas y faire tache (même si je ne connais pas bien le fandom français de Suits.

Bref, on va vite terminer avec le blabla, et j'aimerai juste préciser que c'est du Harvey/Mike, parce que mon coeur a été comblé (enfin, presque parce que putain ils devraient être ensemble ! Cette tension ! Ces regards ! CETTE SEXUALITÉ OMNIPRÉSENTE !). Enfin voilà, je suis faible, et bien empêtré dans ce merdier.

Ce mini OS prend donc place dans l'épisode 09 de la saison deux. Parce que cette scène était magique.

 **OS : L'impromptue du cabinet.**

Mike avait su que les choses allaient être compliquées au moment même où il l'avait aperçu.

Bien sûr, il avait remarqué les petits regards moqueurs des employés du cabinet alors qu'il slalomait entre les boxs en compagnie d'Harvey, mais bon, soyons honnête, ils le regardaient _toujours_ bizarrement. Parce qu'il était lui, et que tout ce qui le concernait était – de son physique d'enfant de douze ans jusqu'à ses petites manies – _bizarres_.

En plus, il était bien trop occupé par sa discussion avec son patron pour s'arrêter sur quelques regards de travers.

Mais, alors qu'Harvey marchait derrière lui, son habituel petit air supérieur collé au visage, Mike se stoppa. Parce que, même alors que son cerveau avait pris l'habitude d'imaginer des scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres, il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ça.

Et c'était clairement l _a pire chose qui aurait pu arriver_.

– Oh, Michael !

Sur le moment, il aurait clairement préféré avoir une hallucination. D'accord, cela lui aurait très certainement indiqué qu'il avait encore une fois trop forcé sur la marijuana, mais en même temps, tout cela n'aurait donc pas été réel.

– Grand-mère ?

Sa voix s'était étranglée dans sa gorge.

Presque aussitôt, une jeune femme brune et élégante la suivie, et il ne manqua pas de reconnaître sa meilleure amie. _Elle est dans le coup._

– Ra – Rachel...

Dans le coin de sa vision, il put apercevoir Harvey qui s'avançait vers elle. _Non, non, non._

– Oh, Harvey, voici –

– Ton adorable grand-mère, termina t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

 _La pire chose qui aurait pu arriver._

Elle lui répondit par un sourire enchantée.

– Tu avais raison, il est très perspicace.

Un son étrange sortit de sa bouche, comme s'il venait de se faire marcher sur le pied par un éléphant, et son patron haussa un sourcil à son intention. Rachel, elle, continuait de sourire en attendant la suite.

Et bien sûr, sa grand-mère continuait d'afficher cet air adorable et entièrement innocent.

– Euh, hum, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Monsieur Specter, dit-elle en l'ignorant complètement, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

Le brun lui tendit la main, toujours avec cet air enjôleur qui ne faisait qu'accélérer le rythme cardiaque du pauvre cœur de Mike.

– Votre petit-fils m'a dit le plus grand bien de vous, rétorqua t-il.

Et ce fut là. À ce moment. Ce sourire diabolique qui apparut sur le visage angélique de cette pure et aimable vieille dame.

– Et lui il m'a dit que vous étiez très bel homme. Il ne m'avait pas menti, bravo mon chou : tu as les mêmes goûts que ta grand-mère.

Même en étant préparé – car il n'y avait décidément pas d'autres raisons pour lesquelles elle se serait présentée à son bureau aujourd'hui si ce n'était pas pour lui mettre une bonne honte familiale et professionnelle dans les règles –, la mâchoire de Mike se décrocha et le sourire de Rachel doubla de ravissement tandis qu'elle assistait à la meilleure scène de sa vie. Comme au cinéma.

– J'ai dit – je n'ai pas – j'ai dit qu'il _pouvait_ –

Mais il s'enfonçait lamentablement.

Le cou rouge et brûlant, le corps tendu comme une arbalète – car putain de merde, il était embarrassé au possible ! –, il ne manqua pas le lent mouvement de tête qu'Harvey effectua dans sa direction, pas plus que le sourire moqueur et rayonnant qu'il afficha ensuite.

 _Il allait en entendre parler pendant des semaines. Des mois, même._

Il avait rarement vu son patron aussi exalté, et cela lui faisait vraiment peur.

– Oui c'est vrai que bel homme n'est pas vraiment le mot qu'il a utilisé, en fait c'était plutôt –

– Aah !

Non, là c'était trop. Elle ne pouvait pas dire ça. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce _mot_ dans la bouche de sa grand mère, et encore moins lorsque son patron et objet du délit se trouvait à quelques centimètres à peine.

– _Grand-mère_ , siffla t-il en plaçant une main sous sa gorge pour lui indiquer de se taire.

Il ajouta même les petits yeux de chiot abattu en prime, car on était jamais trop prudent.

– On a la langue bien pendue, à ce que je vois, déclara Harvey.

Et Mike connaissait ce ton. Il le connaissait même trop bien.

 _Il allait souffrir._

Le sourire de sa grand-mère n'avait pas disparu, et elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Pas à lui. À Harvey.

Il avait envie de s'enterrer vivant. Tout de suite.

– Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'assurai à ce qu'il corrige ce défaut très vite.

Il regarda sa montre.

– Sur ce, bien que votre compagnie est des plus agréables, je me dois de m'éclipser. Passez une bonne journée.

Puis, en passant devant Mike, il susurra :

– Dans mon bureau.

Une fois son patron disparu, Rachel fit deux baisers sur les joues de la vieille femme, lui assurant qu'elle pouvait revenir quand elle le désirait – cette traîtresse ! –, puis tourna les talons à son tour, avançant d'un pas bien trop sautillant vers sa destination.

– Grand-mère..., gémit Mike.

– La prochaine fois, avant de tricher aux cartes avec moi, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois mon garçon.

 _La pire chose qui aurait pu arriver._


End file.
